


sing for me (sing for us)

by gabstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I did it I wrote smut, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, bokuaka broke me, sloppy make outs, throws papers in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Keiji had a good singing voice. In fact if Keiji had any say in the matter (which, Bokuto assures him, he doesn’t) he would say he has an average voice. Mediocre at best, honed only by faint humming on train rides and gentle singing in the shower.</p><p>It’s not even something he particularly enjoys. None of the exhilaration of volleyball nor the tiny thrills of satisfaction he gets from solving a particularly nasty puzzle or even the relaxation he gets from gardening. It’s just… something to pass the time.</p><p>The fact that his boyfriend treats it like a big deal only makes it even more irritating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing for me (sing for us)

 

It’s not that Keiji had a good singing voice. In fact if Keiji had any say in the matter (which, Bokuto assures him, he doesn’t) he would say he has an average voice. Mediocre at best, honed only by faint humming on train rides and gentle singing in the shower.

It’s not even something he particularly enjoys. None of the exhilaration of volleyball nor the tiny thrills of satisfaction he gets from solving a particularly nasty puzzle or even the relaxation he gets from gardening. It’s just… something to pass the time.

The fact that his boyfriend treats it like a big deal only makes it even more irritating.

“Please, Akaashi! Kuroo’s going to laugh his ass off if I show up by myself!” Bokuto pleads, throwing himself belly-first in Keiji’s lap.

Keiji rests his book on Bokuto’s back and continues studying without missing a beat. “Kuroo’s going to laugh at you no matter what you do, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto turns to face him and pouts, as if Bokuto’s pouts have ever swayed Keiji in the past. “Please, Akaashi? You don’t have to drink or anything. Kuroo only wants to go to impress his cousin, I don’t think we’ll be there very long.”

“Not interested,” Keiji says, idly flipping to the next page. He agreed to come over under the premise of studying, and even though he knew they weren’t going to get far after Bokuto had invited him up to his bedroom, he had to at least keep the guise going for a bit longer.

Bokuto looks distressed. “But it has to be you!”

“Why?” Keiji asks. “There are plenty of other people you can ask. What about Konoha? He might be into something like that.”

“What? No. Konoha’s not nearly as fun as you,” Bokuto whines.

“Flattery isn’t going to win you any points here,” Keiji mutters, but he brings the book close to his face to hide his blush.

“I don’t even know what that word means!” Bokuto’s arm flail out in frustration. “I just want you to come!”

“Why?” Keiji repeats, more genuine confusion that annoyance. “You know I don’t like big crowds like that.”

“One word, my Akaashi, karaoke.” Bokuto sits up, pushing Keiji’s book into his chest. “I want to show everyone what a beautiful singer my boyfriend is.”

Bokuto bats his eyelashes like he’s cute. As if Bokuto’s cuteness had ever swayed Keiji before either. Keiji pinches his cheek.

“Stop making that face, you’re embarrassing,” Keiji deadpans.

“You like my face!”

“Not when it looks like that,” Keiji says, tapping his nose. “Very embarrassing.”

“You’re lying.” Ah. There are those dimples. Keiji runs his fingers over the indentations, pressing into both of them with his thumbs like buttons. “You like me.”

“I don’t know what gave you that idea,” Keiji teases halfheartedly. Too busy with the softness of Bokuto’s cheek, the way his olive skin almost looks like gold when he’s smiling so brightly.

“No one can resist my boyish charms,” Bokuto says, scrunching his nose when Keiji’s hands find his hair, homework completely forgotten. “Keiji you’re going to mess up my owl horns!”

Keiji smirks, ruffling Bokuto’s hair with extra carelessness, glad the stickiness of his gel wears off by the end of the day. Bokuto bats him away.

“Nooo, nooo you’re ruining it, you’re ruining it!” he says, falling on his back, crunching Keiji’s homework against the Bokuto’s mattress. Keiji doesn’t have time to mourn it’s loss before he’s straddling Bokuto’s hips, and pinning his arms on either side of his face. Bokuto looks so good like this, all disheveled, pupils blown wide, lips parted in surprise.

“What do you want me singing in front of everyone for anyway?” Keiji asks, tilting his head. “Trying to win a bet against Kuroo? Trying to embarass me infront of everyone?”

Bokuto swallows. “What? No, Keiji, you have a beautiful voice.”

Keiji can’t afford to get flustered now. Bokuto’s hands are on his hips, untucking his shirt. “Don’t exaggerate, it’s not that great.”

“No, it’s beautiful, but Kuroo doesn’t believe me,” Bokuto says, squirming, already desperate for friction. Keiji delights in how easy his boyfriend is. He runs open mouthed kisses down Bokuto’s jaw, over his Adam's apple, down to the hollow at the base of his throat.

“I’m not singing in front of everyone,” Keiji says.

He feels Bokuto sink with disappointment.

“But…” Keiji weighs his options for a moment, lazily undoing Bokuto’s shirt buttons. “I could sing for you.”

Bokuto stutters. “S-sing for me? While you--? You--”

Keiji hums. “Sit up.”

Bokuto obeys, reclining against his headrest as Keiji tugs on his belt. Keiji kisses Bokuto’s stomach, the line of his boxers, teasing. 

"How long before your roommate gets home?" Keiji asks, pausing as he fingers the elastic. 

Bokuto's response is breathy, overwhelmed. "I-I dunno. He said something about his friends and this bar-" 

"He wont be back." Keiji palms Bokuto through the thin fabric, he's already hard. _So easy_ , he thinks. 

"How do you know? Should we lock the door?" Bokuto glances at the door, almost as if willing it to lock itself.

"We'll be fine, even if he does come home--" Keiji yanks Bokuto's boxers down to his ankles. "He'll hear you first." 

Keiji swoops in for a kiss to stop Bokuto's baffled protest and then starts to sing low and close to Bokuto's ear. It's soft, barely louder than if he was singing to himself on public transport, but it's there. As he lowers his kisses along Bokuto's body, his voice sinks into a hum, letting Bokuto feel his lips buzz against his skin, languid, cherishing.

He hasn’t stopped humming as he reaches the wide expanse of Bokuto's thighs. He purrs into Bokuto’s skin, breathes barely-there melodies into the depression of his hipbones. They are soft, nearly-whispers as he tongues his way along Bokuto, biting and bruising, coming close but never taking him in. Bokuto’s usually loud when Keiji teases him this way, whimpering and whining, but now he shudders silently, keen on hearing Keiji.

The song is about love, Keiji knows. About love, devotion, and longing- and then the euphoria of _having_. Though it isn't in Japanese, Keiji hopes Bokuto's right enough about his talent that he can convey the ideas anyway. That even as he's almost completely muffled as he relents and takes Bokuto into his mouth, he can somehow hum all this adoration into him. 

“Kei-Keiji--” Bokuto gasps. “Oh my god, oh my god.”

Keiji sings sins in between Bokuto’s quivering thighs. Hums praises, gasps tender nothings, letting Bokuto become slick with saliva as he slides into Keiji's mouth, delving into his throat. Keiji gets louder, lets him feel the heady vibration of his voice as he sings hymns for him. Bokuto’s hands are in his hair, gripping, pulling closer.

Keiji’s jaw aches, his own cock aches, and it’s all sweaty and desperately hushed, but he hears Bokuto sing back to him in the form of breathy moans and deep, guttural groans and it’s worth it. Hearing Bokuto become undone is more than reward enough.

Bokuto doesn’t take long. He never does. “I’m going-- Keiji I’m--”

Keiji knows, and since he doesn’t care much for swallowing, he licks his palm and jerks Bokuto to climax, relishing the way Bokuto releases and stutters into his hand.

“Keiji, Keiji, _Keiji_ \--” Bokuto kisses him like he hasn’t just had a mouthful of cock. “You’re so beautiful. You’re so amazing you-- yours, your turn now I--”

Bokuto looks deeply offended that Keiji’s still mostly clothed. Keiji laughs at his expression.

“What?” Keiji asks, though the throbbing between his thighs protests any sort of conversation before Bokuto takes care of him. “Aren’t you happy?”

“You’re supposed to be naked too!” Bokuto protests and Keiji hushes him.

“Not so loud, Koutarou.” Keiji pushes a hand to Bokuto’s mouth. He might not have been kidding about Bokuto's roommate hearing them, but that didn't mean _all_ Bokuto's neighbors had to know. 

"You can't serenade me fully clothed," Bokuto scoffs, picking apart Keiji's buttons gently. 

Bokuto undresses Keiji with reverence, gazing him in like he’s new, like they haven't done this a hundred times before and wouldn't a hundred times again. Keiji finds nothing remarkable about his naked form, but Bokuto disagrees more strongly with that then Keiji’s singing. Keiji blushes under Bokuto’s unbridled wonder, unbridled worship.

Bokuto pauses to visit all his favorite haunts along Keiji’s skin. The mole under Keiji’s left cheekbone, a tender patch of skin just beneath his nipple, the hollow of Keiji’s hipbone-- and a peck to his bellybutton for good measure. Keiji fidgets, uncomfortably hard.

“Koutarou, no teasing,” Keiji says. “I’m already close.”

“But you always tease,” Bokuto says, “Sit in my lap.”  

“Do you have--”

“Yes.”

The lube is so fucking cold Keiji hisses as he climbs to straddle Bokuto’s lap, wrapping his legs around Bokuto’s hips and his arms around his naked shoulders. Sitting like this makes Keiji taller, letting Bokuto bloom bruises onto Keiji’s neck and chest. Keiji knows he should protest, that scarves this time of year would be suspicious, but Keiji’s filled with a tight possessiveness that only makes him want to mark Bokuto back. To let everyone know to whom all Bokuto’s affections belong.

They rock together, Keiji’s erection rubbing slick against Bokuto’s thighs and lower belly. Bokuto’s busied in Keiji’s chest, Keiji in trying not to let his composure break, though a few sparse, high-pitched whines escape him.

"Say my name," Bokuto says, nipping his jaw. 

Naked, lubed, and next to climax, Keiji has enough nerve to whisper, " _Bokuto-san_." 

"Tease!" Bokuto's laugh is wheezy. "See! You always tease." 

Keiji kisses him fast, an apology. "Just Bokuto then." 

"Keiji!" 

"Koutarou." 

He likes this best, being all wrapped up in Bokuto to the point where he forgets where he ends and Bokuto begins. When Bokuto's laugh is shaking them both and Keiji's covered in Bokuto's all-encompassing kisses. He likes the soft dark roots of Bokuto’s hair, and the muscle that slopes his neck to his shoulder dotted brown with sunspots, and how Bokuto doesn’t even flinch when Keiji’s nails dig into his back.

“Sing for me, Keiji.” Bokuto says, grasping Keiji's length just hard enough to stop him. 

"What?" Keiji gasps. "Now?" 

"I want to hear you." 

Keiji groans throaty, earthy. "Koutarou." 

"Louder," Bokuto breathes. 

"Kou, please," Keiji gasps. " _Koutarou_." 

Bokuto lets him finish, Keiji coming with a loud, embarrassing cry. Bokuto swallows the sound with a kiss. 

"Beautiful," Bokuto murmurs. "So beautiful." 

 _Embarrassing_ , Keiji thinks, trembling post-orgasm. Bokuto cradles him, letting them lay down slowly, carefully as not to break their embrace. Bokuto’s still peppering his face with kisses.

“No more,” Keiji whines, pushing his mouth away and Bokuto laughs.

“No more,” he agrees, settling with kissing his hair, the lobe of his ear, the hinge of his jaw. “Just kisses, I promise.”

“I’m still not going to sing karaoke with you,” Keiji reminds, treating Bokuto to a kiss on the nose. “Too loud, too many people”

“That’s fine,” Bokuto's chest rumbles beneath Keiji. “Kuroo will be drunk, I’ll make him do it.”

Keiji hiccups and then laughs in surprise. “That’ll be something to see.”

Bokuto’s mouth meets Keiji’s in a searing, lasting kiss. “Besides I don’t know if I would want you singing in public _now_.”

Keiji grins, smug. “Oh, you don’t now, do you?”

Bokuto kisses the grin off his face. “Let’s just leave it between us.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this sort of got away from me but the prompt was: "i have one word for you: sing-a-long" which I changed to karaoke and then there wasn't any actual karaoke involved it was just me sinning 
> 
> first time writing smut and of course it was bokuaka i am a b r o k e n over these two 
> 
> Unbeta'd let me know if anything was weird or wrong. Feedback appreciated!!
> 
> ((~~come cry with me over bokuaka at cutiekeiji on tumblr~~))


End file.
